Twist: What a Diff'rence A Day Made
by Oleanna
Summary: Evy's POV in a modern twist about the events leading to and when at Hamunaptra...R/R
1. Default Chapter

Twist: "What a Difference A Day Made" Disclaimer: not mine Rating: R  
  
  
  
Note: this is just going along with all the modern twists to The Mummy. I noticed that I hadn't written one of these and thought it would be fun to do. So Read and Review. Pleaseeeeeeeee....  
  
Summary: Evy's POV about the events that lead to and happen in Hamunaptra.  
  
************************  
  
  
  
January 7, 2002  
  
Ok, this is how it all started. I know I should have taken into account all the weird changes going on in my life but I guess while you're in the middle things tend to pass without much knowledge until you're stuck in the middle.  
  
So I had gotten rejected from the Scholars again. I saw that as no real need for celebration. On top of that my crazy brother brings home this box that, well I cant deny it, did interest me. But the stupid nitwit had stolen it off of a guy who was probably a Gino. You know the type with their Kappa clothes, Gelled hair and who like to show off to the extreme, my brother being one of those guys. After all, who else went to The Caramel Club? Anyways, so my dear brother along with some dear friends decided to take me to this club, something that I really didn't want from the beginning, but seeing as the founder of the mysterious box was to be there I was persuaded to go.  
  
We get there and like I said nothing but a bunch of show off guys with their Barbie doll girlfriends. I wont get into the last remark. I was having the worst time of my life. I can't say that I don't enjoy loud music but this was just too much. On top of that I have one of the bartenders, a guy who looks like a pimp, trying to pick me up. At that point I was ready to leave, but then the mysterious ex-owner of the box decides to show up.  
  
Completely not what I was thinking let me just say that this guy was different, but that doesn't matter for now. So he walks in like he owns the place, just the type of guy that I hate. When I first approached him, he gave me this like who the hell are you look, which was soon followed by those exact words. Without being able to say anything these other guys approach us.  
  
They were in what seem to me like the start of a fight. My guy, I mean the box guy was being accused to seducing one of the guys' girlfriends.  
  
"So you've been bugging my girl"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well"  
  
So then the guy brings forward his girlfriend, one of these extremely made up girl. The mysterious box guy just laughed it off. So then the other guy just got even more pissed off.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?"  
  
"Just the idea of me harassing your girl. Really, she's not my type," then he turned away from them grabbing his drink from the table and taking a sip.  
  
"Hey don't give your back to me. And what was that laughter all about? You think my woman's ugly?"  
  
Box guy just smiled again, which in turn caused the other guy to get even more angered to the point of pulling out a gun. Extremely not necessary, if you ask me. At that point I was just ready to run. Every one in the room was just staring at us. I am adding myself because I was still standing next to mysterious box guy.  
  
"Listen buddy, I don't think your girl is ugly and am not trying to have an affair with her. Just put the gun down. Ok," said box guy putting up his hands and being in my opinion way too calm. He must be used to this little scenes was all I could think about.  
  
"Yah! Listen to him Frank. Put that shit away."  
  
"NO! This guy here thinks he can just laugh at me and Laurie here and just walk away."  
  
"Buddy, just put that away. You don't want any problems. Now do you?" asked my friend again.  
  
"I'm not your buddy. I would never." but then at that point my buddy, who was in my eyes becoming a real hero did the stupidest thing ever. The Jackass decided that he would at that point grab the man's gun from his grasp. He did manage to do what he intended but not before shooting off the gun. Like I said before a real Jackass. But luckily nobody got hurt.  
  
At that point people just went about their business. This must happen here a lot, I thought. Anyways, so I'm still standing there frozen from all this crazy business. Box guy is still trying to calm down the angry guy.  
  
"Hey, I swear I wasn't trying to laugh at you or your girl. I am just here to have a good time." So then he eyes me, I would have moved away but like I said I was frozen there. Box guy just grabs me and begins saying, "I am even here with my girl so no thought of trying to get your chic. Alright."  
  
"Is that really your girl?" asked the guy with some hope that I was, I really don't understand men.  
  
"Yeah, why would I lie to you? Right honey," I was still standing there but I guess I must have agreed to go along with him, for at that point box guy just to show our little lie off decides to kiss me. The nerve of him, really!!!  
  
When we parted the other guys were just smiling. I was, ok I don't really know what I was feeling at that point.  
  
"I will see you guys later, my girl loves this song and I cant disappoint her," said box guy trying to excuse us from the presence of our criminal friends.  
  
He led me to the dance floor since my favorite song was supposedly playing, "Sexual Healing". I do like the song but uggghhhhhhhhh!!! He expected I would dance but instead I just stood there waiting for an explanation. Like who do he think he is.  
  
"I am sorry about that. I wouldn't have done that if I had not been in that situation," yelled he in my ear but because I wasn't getting what he was saying he led me outside.  
  
He once again apologized.  
  
"I'm O'Connell actually Rick. And you are?" he offered his hand to shake.  
  
"I think we are way past that Mr. O'Connell"  
  
"I guess we are."  
  
"Yes. Well, the reason that I wanted to talk to you was because my brother has found a box that used to belong to you."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Yes well it's pertains to a place in Egypt and we were wondering where you got it?"  
  
"Hey Rick, what's up man? Asked a strange little man who walked by.  
  
"Doing good. I wont even ask about you as I can see your hands are full."  
  
"Yes they are," said the little man as he walked away.  
  
"Goodbye Benny, you little bastard," finished O'Connell before turning his attention back to me. "Yeah so that box, well I found it there. In Egypt"  
  
"Really!!!"  
  
"No, not really. It was just my twin. You know. He got it and it just kinda landed in my hand"  
  
"I am serious, Mr. O'Connell."  
  
"So am I. But what would you want with some dirty old box and Egypt?"  
  
"I want you to take me there"  
  
"Lady, you gotta be kidding," he laughed that off.  
  
"Sir, do I look like I am kidding?" "Well, what do I get in return?" he asked with a mischievous smile. Ooooooooohhhhh, I could have just strangled him but he also looked so cute when he did that. Now what the hell am I thinking? Out of my head.  
  
At that point my sweet brother walked out of the club.  
  
"Evy, you're still here? And who is this?"  
  
"Jonathan this is Mr. O'Connell" until that point O'Connell had his back to the club so that when he turned towards my brother, he gave him this strange look and then followed that by a fast fist towards my brother's face.  
  
The police who were near by seized O'Connell. This is just the strangest place ever. A man gets away with having a gun in a club but then another gets arrested from punching another one.  
  
We had no other choice but to follow the police, well that is if we wanted to know where Hamunaptra was. When we got there O'Connell was in a cell with some rather scary looking creeps. Thinking about it just grosses me out. Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
So O'Connell and I, I let Jonathan outside for safety reasons, had our little talk again. And it was agreed that in a week's time we would be on our way to Egypt. But not by plane, as Mr. O'Connell made certain that he hates planes. So on a boat we go. Now I will have to put up with that sexist macho longer than I need to. He keeps giving me this look. I hate it, and him. Oh good there goes that sweet smile again. This is going to be the longest three weeks in my life.  
  
  
  
End OF Something if you want it to be!!! Just review if you want more.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Title: from song sung by Dinah Washington "What a Diff'rence A Day Made" 


	2. what happened?

Twist: What a Diff'rence a Day Made Chapter2  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
We're now in Cairo. Well actually in Hamunaptra. This is our second day here and already things are on the other side of bright, but I am actually going ahead of myself. I should probably tell you about the not so smooth trip here.  
  
Because of Mr. O'Connell and his being frightened by planes we got stuck on some happy go lucky cruise. I have actually been waiting for this trip my whole life; so when it actually came time to get ready let me say that my bags were packed the night that O'Connell agreed to take us to Hamunaptra. I also made certain that Jonathan was ready too. With a brother like mine, one has to be certain of the important stuff and no way was I going to let him act like he does with everything else in his life.  
  
We arrived at the docks quite early, and expected O'Connell to be early as well, as we told him. But no!!!!! The idiot was over two hours late. When he arrived he was all nice and a complete guy!!! And I don't mean that in a nice way. So he comes up to us, talks to me as if I were a child and then carries my luggage to the ship. Like really!!! Urghhhhhh. At the point my dear brother just insinuated that I like him. I love my brother but sometimes he just says the stupidest things.  
  
After getting settled in my semi-comfy room, I headed over to my brother's room to check out how he was doing. I should have known he would head for the casino room. So without the company of my brother I headed for the top deck to try to relax a little and to get some reading done. Then one of these "i'm so smart because I am a guy" guy, sits next to me. He is such a freak. Because he had seen that the book that I carried was about ancient Egyptian history, he all of a sudden felt inclined to start to lecture me, ME! I don't mean to say that I am the all-knowing powerful Evelyn when it comes to Egyptian history, but I do know my stuff. And this idiot with half a clue starts talking off my ear about things that were completely off. When I tried to straighten him up on his facts he just told me to shove off. And then while leaving mentioned something about women, our lacking judgment.  
  
By this time I was exhausted and pissed off so I went to my room for a nap. Lets just say that I leave my room till the next day. I hate happy go lucky boats with stupid brothers, guys like O'Connell and also lecturers who have no idea what the hell they are talking about.  
  
Day Two in my Boat adventure  
  
I really wasn't up to putting up with anymore from the people in that boat. I would have just preferred staying in my room the whole way to Egypt, but I guess that was way too much to ask for. I had gone out to the deck that morning for a little while after breakfast and then headed back to my room to continue my research on Hamunaptra. I can sometimes get a little bit too much into my work, so I was surprised when I realized that someone was standing in front of me.  
  
"Hey, what are you reading?" ask the inquisitive interloper.  
  
I could have screamed my guts out. You just don't go into someone's room without them knowing or giving permission and then all of a sudden start a conversation. But I held back my initial thought and instead.  
  
"Oh its you. Hey! How did you get into my room?"  
  
"The door wasn't locked. I knocked but you didn't answer and I knew that you were in here cuz I could hear you reading aloud."  
  
"So you just decided to come in"  
  
"Yah. How come you haven't been out today? It's a really beautiful day"  
  
"As you can see I am busy, and don't really have time for beautiful days"  
  
"Oh come on. Why do you always have to act like such a bitch?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Listen I'm sorry, but why cant you just relax. You know be nice to others. I'm sure you have a great personality but you keep hiding it under this bitchy attitude"  
  
"Since you seem to know me so well, why don't you just move towards that door and leave," normally I don't act like this but something about this guy just brought out the bitchy, as he said, side of me.  
  
"I'm not letting you do that"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Throw me out and expect for me to leave without taking you to have a good time and a bite to eat. You're coming with me."  
  
At that point he pulled me by the hands making the notes and books that were on my lap to fall all over the floor.  
  
"You can do what you want but not before I take you out."  
  
So I let him take me out just to keep him away from me for the rest of the trip as he promised. I do have to agree that I did have a good time that night and the ones that followed. When I overlooked the guys macho side, he was pretty good company and he seemed to know more about things than he let know.  
  
Two nights away from getting to Thebes and things got weird. O'Connell had just left me at my door. I walked into my room closed the door and then some robed character comes from behind me. Holds a knife to my throat and begins asking for a key and map. How can one think in moment like that? He then proceeded to ask the question again putting more force on the knife that was to my throat. I pointed towards the table when the funny box with the map. At that point O'Connell walks into my room with guns and starts blazing bullets all over the place. Things got really rough because the place was full of those evil robed guys. It was crazy!! I could have died!! We ended up having to jump off the boat, which was now in a really crappy condition. Luckily for us we were closer to shore than we thought.  
  
We made it on shore. There we saw O'Connell's pimp looking friend. You know the one that was outside the club. A couple nights before we realized that he was on the boat. My brother who as you can tell is really into gossip, told me that pimp boy's name is Benny and that he was leading the crazy lecturer guy and some other barbarians to Hamunaptra as well. I knew I didn't like pimp boy Benny and his whole crew. Right away they got into their macho thing of my stuff is better than yours and made a bet whoever made it first to Hamunaptra would get some outrageous amount of money. I really didn't care at all. All I wanted to do was get out of my wet clothes and get a nap before starting on our journey. But seeing as everything went down with the boat, I was stuck with wet clothes and some wet bills that I had in my pockets.  
  
Because of all the craziness of this day, we had a very limited amount of money and because we couldn't get to my place in Cairo, which was on the other side of town, because of the time of night we stayed in the most horrible place in the world. It was some sort of a motel where by the looks of it was where unmentionable activities took place. O'Connell and my brother were sharing a room and I was in the on next door. They had decided to keep me company, which I gladly accepted because I mentioned before this place was a rough one. My brother had bought some really cheap home made liquor, which I was completely against from the beginning.  
  
He and O'Connell started on that one and soon there were two empty bottles. They were really used to the cheap stuff as both were in perfect conditions. On the third bottle I was persuasively made to drink some. They had kept offering the stuff before, well my brother anyways, but I had refused it.  
  
"Come on Evy, look at you. You're all nervous. Just have some. It'll calm you down," those were Jonathan's words right before I accepted and decided to drink some.  
  
The stuff wasn't that bad. It kinda tasted sweet. But I should have quit it at the first drink. Our bottle was almost done and my brother seeing as we had no more decided to go grab some more. Lets just say that he never came back. I was sitting there with O'Connell drinking the last of our alcohol. We weren't really saying anything in particular. Then without realizing how hard the stuff really was, I started blabbing my whole story.  
  
"You've been to Egypt before the?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I come practically every year. My mother was Egyptian." Then I showed him a picture of my parents and followed that by throwing myself at him. I told him I was going to kiss him, which I did and then all of a sudden we were on my bed and hands were all over the place. Unluckily for me that is all I seem to remember.  
  
The next morning he was still on my bed. I think he was dressed. I hope he was. I hope nothing happened. Jeez, why did I have to listen to Jonathan? Why did I accept the drink? Why couldn't I have blanked out moments earlier, before the blabbing and throwing myself at him? Well, my head hurt like hell. I couldn't get enough water. And there was a half naked man on my bed. I think we did, but maybe we didn't. I hope we didn't.  
  
I dressed ASAP and left him sleeping. I hope Jonathan doesn't decide to come to my room before he is gone. As I tried to get these thoughts away from my head, which was really hard to do, I decided to head to my place and from there I would call Jonathan so that he and "him" could come and meet me there.  
  
When they arrived to my apartment I tried to have as little conversation with O'Connell as possible. Instead I turned it all to the expedition and business. He has tried getting near me but I with some difficulty have avoided him. We are now in hamunaptra, thank goodness so now we can get going on what we came here for. 


End file.
